2104 Pacific typhoon season (Puffle, Douglas, IceCraft, Odile, Fanofries)
This is a HUGE season collaboration! Start here!! Anyone else who wants to edit needs to ask permission first. Storms Tropical Storm Jiandan (Aning) Tropical Depression Basyang Typhoon Lingling Severe Tropical Storm Yagi (Celia) Tropical Storm Feonuri (Dante) Typhoon Billis (Eman) Typhoon Fengshen (Frank) Severe Tropical Storm Caomei (Giselle) Typhoon Suika (Helen) Tropical Storm Neoguri (Inday) Tropical Storm Shanshan Typhoon Washi Tropical Depression Jared Typhoon Kai-tak Tropical Storm Hayian (Karen) Typhoon Soulik (Laura) Tropical Storm Pamela Typhoon Halong (Maria) Typhoon Ichiba (Noli) Typhoon Sheiku Severe Tropical Storm Megi (Oring) Typhoon Ramasun Tropical Storm Sinlaku (Quinta) Typhoon Hemeka (Ruby) Tropical Storm Podul (Seniang) Severe Tropical Storm Bopha Typhoon Serikia (Tobing) Tropical Storm Rumbia Typhoon Nakri Typhoon Lekima Tropical Storm Fama (Umbrella) Typhoon Oho (entered basin) Tropical Depression Viring Typhoon Higos (Winnie) Timeline ImageSize = width:980 height:320 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:2 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/01/2013 till:01/01/2014 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/01/2013 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<62_km/h_(<39_mph) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_63-88_km/h_(39-54_mph) id:ST value:rgb(0.80,1,1) legend:Severe_Tropical_Storm_=_89-117_km/h_(55-73_mph) id:TY value:rgb(0.99,0.69,0.6) legend:Typhoon_=_>118_km/h_(>74_mph) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:01/01/2013 till:10/01/2013 color:ST text:"Sonamu" from:06/01/2013 till:13/01/2013 color:TD text:"Bising" from:18/02/2013 till:23/02/2013 color:TS text:"Shanshan" from:20/03/2013 till:22/03/2013 color:TD text:"TD" from:11/04/2013 till:11/04/2013 color:TD text:"TD" from:06/06/2013 till:12/06/2013 color:TS text:"Yagi" from:14/06/2013 till:15/06/2013 color:TD text:"TD" from:16/06/2013 till:21/06/2013 color:TS text:"Leepi" from:19/06/2013 till:24/06/2013 color:TS text:"Bebinca" from:27/06/2013 till:02/07/2013 color:ST text:"Rumbia" from:07/07/2013 till:14/07/2013 color:TY text:"Soulik" from:15/07/2013 till:18/07/2013 color:TS text:"Cimaron" from:18/07/2013 till:20/07/2013 color:TD text:"TD" from:26/07/2013 till:03/08/2013 color:ST text:"Jebi" from:05/08/2013 till:08/08/2013 color:TS text:"Mangkhut" from:08/08/2013 till:18/08/2013 color:TY text:"Utor" barset:break from:10/08/2013 till:12/08/2013 color:TD text:"TD" from:16/08/2013 till:24/08/2013 color:ST text:"Trami" from:16/08/2013 till:19/08/2013 color:TD text:"13W" from:18/08/2013 till:26/08/2013 color:ST text:"Pewa" from:19/08/2013 till:19/08/2013 color:TS text:"Unala" from:20/08/2013 till:20/08/2013 color:TD text:"03C" from:25/08/2013 till:30/08/2013 color:ST text:"Kong-rey" from:27/08/2013 till:29/08/2013 color:TD text:"TD" from:28/08/2013 till:30/08/2013 color:TD text:"TD" from:29/08/2013 till:05/09/2013 color:TS text:"Yutu" from:31/08/2013 till:04/09/2013 color:ST text:"Toraji" from:06/09/2013 till:06/09/2013 color:TD text:"TD" from:06/09/2013 till:07/09/2013 color:TD text:"TD" from:11/09/2013 till:16/09/2013 color:TY text:"Man-yi" from:16/09/2013 till:24/09/2013 color:TY text:"Usagi" from:16/09/2013 till:21/09/2013 color:TD text:"18W" barset:break from:19/09/2013 till:27/09/2013 color:ST text:"Pabuk" from:23/09/2013 till:23/09/2013 color:TD text:"TD" from:25/09/2013 till:01/10/2013 color:TY text:"Wutip" from:29/09/2013 till:02/10/2013 color:TS text:"Sepat" from:29/09/2013 till:07/10/2013 color:TY text:"Fitow" from:01/10/2013 till:09/10/2013 color:TY text:"Danas" from:02/10/2013 till:04/10/2013 color:TD text:"TD" from:04/10/2013 till:06/10/2013 color:TD text:"Phailin" from:08/10/2013 till:16/10/2013 color:TY text:"Nari" from:09/10/2013 till:16/10/2013 color:TY text:"Wipha" from:15/10/2013 till:26/10/2013 color:TY text:"Francisco" from:17/10/2013 till:22/10/2013 color:TD text:"27W" from:19/10/2013 till:26/10/2013 color:TY text:"Lekima" from:27/10/2013 till:05/11/2013 color:TY text:"Krosa" from:01/11/2013 till:08/11/2013 color:TD text:"Wilma" from:03/11/2013 till:11/11/2013 color:TY text:"Haiyan" barset:break from:11/11/2013 till:15/11/2013 color:TS text:"Podul" from:18/11/2013 till:18/11/2013 color:TD text:"TD" from:19/11/2013 till:22/11/2013 color:TD text:"Lehar" from:03/12/2013 till:04/12/2013 color:TD text:"33W" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/01/2013 till:01/02/2013 text:January from:01/02/2013 till:01/03/2013 text:February from:01/03/2013 till:01/04/2013 text:March from:01/04/2013 till:01/05/2013 text:April from:01/05/2013 till:01/06/2013 text:May from:01/06/2013 till:01/07/2013 text:June from:01/07/2013 till:01/08/2013 text:July from:01/08/2013 till:01/09/2013 text:August from:01/09/2013 till:01/10/2013 text:September from:01/10/2013 till:01/11/2013 text:October from:01/11/2013 till:01/12/2013 text:November from:01/12/2013 till:01/01/2014 text:December Jobs Puffle makes the tracks Douglas does the names Odile does the meteorological history Icecraft does the pics and infoboxes Use the please! Fanofries, you can help everyone if they need any! Category:Hypothetical Hurricanes Category:Hypothetical Hurricanes Pages Category:Hypothetical hurricanes Category:Future Hurricane Seasons Category:Hyper-active seasons Category:Hypothentical hurricanes Category:Western Pacific Style Activity Category:Hypothetical typhoons Category:Typhoons Category:Super Typhoons Category:Future Typhoon Seasons Category:Hypothentical typhoons Category:Hypothetical Typhoons Category:BIG SEASONS Category:Big Collab Seasons Category:Deez Nutz seasons